


Hawke's Wedding

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: When Marian Hawke suggests a picnic on the Wounded Coast, Anders eagerly agrees. But Hawke might have something else planned. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Hawke's Wedding

“Now you listen carefully, Ser Purr-a-lot, because this is important. If strange people come to the house and try to take you away, you mustn't let them.”

“He'll be fine, Anders.” Marian Hawke hovered by the door, trying to keep her impatience out of her voice. “I don't know why you're so worried. It's not as if we've never left him alone before.”

“I know, but we're leaving him for most of the day this time. I just want to make sure he's safe and he knows we're not abandoning him.” Anders scratched the cat's ears fondly. Ser Purr-a-lot rubbed his nose against his hand and then started licking the tips of his fingers.

“He'll be jumping on the chairs and sticking his head in all the cupboards as soon as we're gone. He probably can't wait for us to leave so he can get started.”

“You're right. I'm just being silly.” Anders picked up the picnic hamper that Hawke had left on the table, almost staggering under the weight of it. “Andraste's knickers! What have you put in here?” He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes lingering on the identical hamper that she was carrying. “Exactly how long is this picnic going to last?”

She smiled back at him innocently. “It's always better to prepare too much food than too little. I learnt that from my mother.” She opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine. “Now let's go. Or else it'll be dark by the time we get there.”

*****

The Wounded Coast looked particularly spectacular this morning. The sun was now high in the sky, sending thousands of reflections sparkling and shimmering through the water. Hawke took off her boots and enjoyed the feel of the sand under her toes as she walked along the beach. She hadn't been back to the coast since leaving Kirkwall, but before that she had spent many happy days here. This stretch of beach was always deserted; it was so out of the way that she suspected the bandits had no idea it was even there. The beach was not empty today, however. A pirate captain perched on a rock, sharpening her daggers, while a Dalish elf picked blue lotus flowers by the shore.

“You're late, Hawke.” Isabela stood up and eyed her with mock-severity. Merrill gave her a cheerful wave and jogged up the beach to join them, flowers in hand.

“Late for what?” Anders was frowning. “What are you two doing here? It's good to see you, but I thought– What's going on, Hawke?”

“Wait there.” A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she turned to follow her friends. “I have a surprise for you!”

*****

“He seems... better,” Merrill remarked.

“He is better.” Hawke lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. “Things have been... hard at times, but for now we're alright, and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.” She ducked behind a large boulder, gesturing at her friends to follow her. Once she was sure the three of them were hidden from view, she started stripping off her armour. “Right, enough talk. Help me get dressed.”

Merrill squealed with delight when she opened the hamper and carefully lifted out the dress. Even Isabela let out a soft gasp. Hawke had never felt comfortable in dresses, but this was different. This wasn't one of those hideously tight pink things that her mother had insisted she wear around the estate. This dress had been made especially for her and designed to flatter her slightly awkward shape. The bodice was close fitting, but comfortable, with much more room across the bosom than she was used to. The skirt flared gently down to the hem, showing off her small waist but skimming over her wide hips. Tiny flowers were embroidered on the bodice and around the sleeves and neckline. She had shed a few tears when she'd first tried it on in the seamstress's shop. It was everything she'd wanted and more.

She pulled the dress over her head, and Isabela fastened the buttons down the back. Merrill squealed again when she turned around. Isabela whistled.

“Not bad, Hawke. Not bad at all. Do you have the rings?”

“Here.” She reached into the hamper and took out the small velvet bag that Varric had retrieved from her mother's bedroom.

Isabela briefly glanced inside the bag and nodded. “Perfect. Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you from Aveline. The big sap cried when she heard you were getting married.”

“Not as much as you, Isabela,” Merrill piped up.

Isabela rolled her eyes. “I was not crying, Kitten. I just happened to have something in my eye when I heard the news.”

Merrill caught her eye. “She was crying,” she mouthed.

Hawke laughed and took the bracelet Isabela was holding. It was a simple silver band with a tiny diamond in the centre. “It's beautiful. Didn't Aveline wear this at her wedding?”

“She did.” Isabela placed the bracelet around her wrist and fastened the clasp. “She said it could be your something borrowed.”

“Alright. I think I'm almost ready, in that case. Something old – Mother's ring. Something new – the dress. Something borrowed – Aveline's bracelet. I just need something blue.”

Merrill smiled and held up a handful of lotus flowers. “Will these help?”

*****

Anders was sitting on a picnic blanket when they returned, eating some bread and cheese. He scrambled to his feet at the sound of their footsteps, his jaw dropping when he saw Hawke. She had to take a few deep breaths to stop herself from either laughing or crying; she wasn't quite sure which. Walking along the beach in a wedding dress, blue lotus flowers in her hair, while the man she loved couldn't take his eyes off her, she felt like a Queen. She stopped in front of Anders and took both his hands in hers.

“Anders,” she said. “You are my rock. You make me laugh when I'm sad. You take care of me when I'm sick. You bring me hope when I have none. You never stop fighting for what's right. I love you with all my heart, and I want to fight injustice by your side forever.” She paused and gazed into his dark brown eyes. “I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days.”

Anders had been staring at her with an endearing mixture of love and confusion in his face, but his eyes widened when she said the vow, as realisation dawned. He stood in silence for a while, his expression unreadable. Hawke began to have doubts. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Keeping everything a secret from him had seemed romantic before, but now it felt foolish. Did they even need to get married? She had just wanted to show him how much she loved him and that she would never leave him. That was what she had told herself, at least. Perhaps she had really been motivated by nothing more than a selfish desire to wear a white dress. Had she ruined everything?

She looked down at her hands, still clasping his, and realised that they were trembling. As she watched, his hands moved to gently stroke her fingers. She raised her eyes to his face and was relieved to see that he was smiling.

“Marian Hawke,” he began. “You are my world, my everything. You know what I am – what I've done. You've seen me at my worst, and yet you're still here.” She thought she saw a small tear escaping, and she loved him all the more. Anders cleared his throat. “I love you with all my heart, and I want to fight injustice by your side forever. I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.”

Isabela appeared beside them, holding the velvet bag. Hawke took her father's ring and carefully slid it on to Anders's finger. He did the same with her mother's ring, and then they looked into each other's eyes and laughed. _Andraste's flaming knickers! We're married!_

“Now kiss!” Merrill called.

Still laughing, Anders placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace, while the waves crashed and their friends cheered.

 


End file.
